


Five Minutes, An Hour, A Lifetime

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Penetrative Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: If Natasha wants a daytime quickie, Maria's gonna give it to her.For MCU Kink Bingo: Free Square





	Five Minutes, An Hour, A Lifetime

“Agent Hill,” she said formally.

“Agent Romanova. Need me for something?”

“Yes. In my bedroom.”

Maria huffed, but she did not stop the smile from spreading across her face. “Five minutes?”

“I was thinking more like an hour,” Nat teased, “But we can do a quickie if you like.”

Maria tugged on her hand and pulled her in close. “Give me five minutes, and I'll give you an hour,” she proposed.

Natasha pretended to pout, her full bottom lip blossoming into distraction. “Five minutes. Downstairs.”

So the agents' quarters then. “Downstairs,” she agreed. She did not watch her lover leave, but she did not need to; she already knew that. Natasha would throw in extra sway in her hips like Hill was a desperate mark, and Hill did not want to prove herself so easy to derail.

Five minutes, she reminded herself. Five minutes and then she could sink deep into … Focus, she chastised. Focus.

But when she gets down to her remedial living quarters four and a half minutes later, she finds Natasha sprawled naked on the bed, legs parted in invitation and eyes fixed on her, and she decides she was an idiot for making a goddess wait.

And that's how she thinks of Natasha, a goddess to worship, carnally if she could get away with it, and dear goddess, she wants to get away with it.

“Strap?” she asks instead.

Natasha gestures to the bedside table, where sure enough, she has already set out Maria's favorite harness, and Natasha's favorite lube. Maria doesn't normally miss things like that, but Natasha has always been … distracting. 

She slips on the harness and slots it into place. Natasha watches the dildo bounce and licks her lips. 

Maria rolls her eyes and clucks her tongue. The fondest smile spreads across her face. “Love, you are just desperate for it, aren't you?”

Natasha huffs and folds her arms. “Are you complaining?”

*

Maria watches her breasts bounce from the move. “Absolutely not.”

Natasha slides her hands down to her hips, dips down to her thighs. “Come here to me.” Her eyes stay on the jet black dildo as Maria slicks it up, crawls up to her. “Come here.”

Maria gives her a long, hard kiss. Her lover sinks into it, letting go. The only time she can ever let go is when they are alone. She still remembers how Nat had been at the beginning, when everyone called her Natalia, or Agent Romanova – the first time someone called her Romanoff, they'd been sent to the med bay, and word had spread.

Maria latches on to a nipple and sucks just the way Natasha loves. Sure enough, fingers get themselves tangled into her hair and grip tightly, and she feels bucking up against her.

“Come on, come on,” her lover mutters. 

“You ready?” Normally, they would do more foreplay, but normally, Natasha does not come to her office to ask for sex in the middle of the day, so she is willing to go along with whatever this wonderful woman needs.

“Yes,” she groans, “Come on, give it to me.”

Maria lines up and presses in, slow but not stopping until she's settled deep inside. “How do you want this?”

Natasha tries to laugh, but she only manages half a chuckle. Her thighs tense and relax, tense and relax. Her hips flex up, trying to take more of a dildo already fully seated in her.

She chose Maria's favorite dildo – long and thick, a beautiful glossy black – for a reason. She knows Maria likes to give it long and slow with this one. So she doesn't even have to say, “I want it how you want it,” because she already said that with her choice.

But Maria likes to check. She nods and draws herself out in one long, smooth motion. She remains like that, hips drawing back and meeting her lover's hips again and again, not stopping when Natasha gives her a soft, gentle orgasm. 

Once she stops shivering, Maria pets at her hair and lays a tender kiss on her lips. What a beautiful, wonderful woman. And what a lucky woman Maria is, to have her in her arms. “Want that hour?”

“Want it all.”


End file.
